Setsuna's Love
by Star6
Summary: This is a story on Setsuna's Love...obviously..its a little sad though
1.

Setsuna's Love  
It was pouring down rain as a sleek navy blue car pulled into the driveway.   
The car stopped and the door opened up. Out stepped a long slender leg with black high heels.   
The girl got out of the car and her appearance was stunning. She had on a long black skirt with   
a black shirt with long sleeves. Her hair was pulled back to reveal a bun in the back and the   
rest of her long dark green hair flowed down. Her head was down as she slowly walked to her   
house. Her eyes were just breathtakingly beautiful but sad. In her eyes you could see sadness   
and loneliness. She walked inside and took her shoes of and sat on her couch and cried herself   
to sleep.  
****  
  
Meanwhile at Cherry Hill about a mile away from where the girl lived there was a temple   
where a priestess named Rei lived. She was also just as pretty with long raven black hair and   
dark brown eyes. At the temple is where Rei and her friends meet for Sailor Senshi meetings.   
It was 5:30 and a girl named Usagi was very late. The four girls were already there waiting to   
start the meeting. One named Ami was a very smart girl with an IQ of 300. She had short blue   
hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top and blue jean shorts. The other girl that was   
there was named Makoto. She had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright green eyes   
and she was wearing a simple emerald green sundress. The last girl there, Minako had long blonde  
hair pulled back with a big red bow and she had big blue eyes. She was wearing blue shorts and   
an orange top. Meanwhile there was a white cat. His name was Artimis. Finally a door opened   
up and a girl with LONG blonde hair pulled back into pigtails ran in. She was still dressed in   
her school uniform, which was a dark blue skirt with a white blouse. She had big bright blue   
eyes and her name was Usagi.  
"Sorry I'm late. I had after school detention." Usagi explained as she took a seat   
breathing heavily.  
"Its alright Usagi-chan. We didn't start the meeting yet." Ami replied.  
"So. What are we going to talk about?" Usagi asked.  
"About the Sailor Wars and if there is any more enemies. And if we still have the same   
powers as usual." The white cat named Artimis said. At that moment Makoto came in the room   
with trays of food for dinner.   
"Foods done…lets eat first and then we can discuss this." Makoto said. All the girls   
gathered at the table and scarfed down food. Usagi was the most hungry so she ate the most food.  
After dinner all the girls just talked about school and guys. They didn't get much of a meeting   
out of it. At around 9:00 the girls split up and headed for home.  
"Oh, I'm so tired I can't wait to go to bed. But Setsuna…."Usagi trailed off.  
"What about Setsuna?" Luna a black cat said.  
"I haven't seen her at all lately. I'm kind of worried. I know she isn't at the gate of  
time. She's here in her own house but she hasn't come out. Why? Do you know Luna?"  
"Well…maybe she's sick or maybe she's held up with work. This is a hard time for her."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Usagi, Luna said with a firmness in her voice, now is not the time. You will find out   
in good time. Besides here we are at your house. And you need to go to bed. You have school   
tomorrow."  
"Oh, crap…I forgot about that. Damn." Usagi opened the door and went upstairs and went   
to sleep.  
  
****  
The next day Usagi slowly walked to school since she got up early for a change. As she   
yawned a sleek navy blue car came up and stopped right where Usagi was. The window rolled down   
and a face appeared.  
"Hi Usagi." The girl in the window said.  
"Setsuna! Hi!" Usagi said excited.  
"Want a ride to school? But since you are so early we can get something to eat."  
"Sure!" Usagi climbed into the car, and they were off. They reached a restaurant and   
sat down. "Setsuna looks a little sad even though she is smiling. I wonder what's up with her."   
Usagi thought to herself. "So what's up and how are you?" Usagi asked.  
"I'm fine and nothing new is going on." At that moment a waitress came up and asked them   
for their orders. The girls gave her what they wanted and started talking again. After a few   
minutes their food was served and they were off again. Finally when they got to Usagi's school   
Setsuna stopped Usagi.  
"Today after school I'll pick you up and we will go to Rei's house for a meeting."  
"Ok…. See you later!" Usagi picked up her books and ran to her classroom. All day she   
wondered if Setsuna would tell her what was on her mind. Finally the bell rang and they were   
allowed to go home. "Finally the weekend has arrived." Usagi ran outside and saw Setsuna   
sitting there waiting.  
"Hey Usagi. How was your day?"  
"Hello. It was fine and yours?"  
"Mine was pretty good. Well lets go." Setsuna started the car and they were off.   
Finally a few minutes later they got to Rei's house and waited for everyone to get there. A   
little bit later everyone showed up and they started talking about all kinds of things. When   
the meeting ended Usagi took the longest to leave.  
"Are you almost ready Usagi?" Luna asked impatiently.  
"Almost. There!" Usagi said as she finished putting her books back in her bag. She   
looked up because she thought she saw someone standing outside on the porch. She saw Setsuna   
there with her head down. She looked at her hands and saw that they were clenched tightly as if   
she were trying to hold back from crying.  
"Luna…" Usagi trailed off getting Luna to stop and to look back.  
"What is it Usagi?"  
"Its Setsuna. What's wrong with her?"  
"Nothing. She just doesn't want to be bothered."  
"But Luna…If she's crying there has got to be something wrong. What is it? You   
obviously know something Luna. Tell me. It will be easier if she has someone to talk to you   
know." Luna took a deep breath and opened her mouth as to say something but then stopped.  
"It's a long story and I'm tired. Why don't we go and save it for another day." Luna   
said quietly. Usagi gave Luna a mean look and stalked out of the house.  
"Luna it can't be a secret much longer. The other girls already suspect something I   
know it. And it's hard to ignore someone when they are crying their eyes out. Please tell me   
Luna before I scream." Luna who did not want to get a headache from Usagi's screaming sighed   
and finally agreed. "Ok. But you cannot tell anyone else." They got inside and they went   
upstairs. "It all started when the Sailor Wars were going on but Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus   
and Sailor Pluto weren't around. And it was also before the gate of time needed to be guarded.   
So it was when you were just starting out as a Sailor Solider. Anyway Michiru, Haruka and   
Setsuna were all around but they were just regular people trying to be sucsessful in life.   
Well. For this story it starts when Setsuna was still in High School. It was her Junior year   
and there was a new guy in school. Setsuna liked him right away. She thought he was a sweet   
guy and he was very funny and intellegent. Anyway one day he asked her out and she of course   
said yes right away. Anyway he set a date for them to go out. For Setsuna this was her first   
date ever and she couldn't wait. They were going to be going to dinner at a fancy resturant and   
Setsuna knew she had to dress up. Anyway he made reservations for 6:30 and at 6:20 Setsuna got   
to the resturant. Anyway she went inside and the hostess seated her at the table and she waited.   
She knew she was ten minutes early but she didn't mind. Anyway after a few minutes went by she   
looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:30. "Any minute now." Setsuna thought to herself.   
She looked at her plate then looked around. "Its very pretty here. Oh Justin is so romantic   
for picking this place out." She looked at her watch again and saw that it was 6:35. She   
thought to herself that maybe he was stuck in trafic. Or he was getting her a present. She  
smiled at that thought. A present. Maybe roses or candy or something. Or maybe he was going  
to stand her up. Setsuna frowned at that thought. "No...he couldn't do that...or could he."  
She thought. She looked at her watch again and saw that it was 6:40. Her smile lowered a little  
bit and she looked hopefully at the door. She waited some more and finally it was 7:30. She  
realized that she was waiting for an hour for Justin to show up. She slowly got up and walked   
out the door her head hanging. It then started to rain and she forgot her umbrella. And most  
unfortunate she walked to the resturant. It was the most horrible night ever. Suddenly she felt  
hot stinging tears go down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. "what will the  
girls think at school?" Setsuna thought. She couldn't ever show herface there again. "But what  
would they know." She thought suddenly. "They wouldn't have to know that I was stood up. I can  
just say that I never even showed up. That I was busy and no one would ever know." She felt a  
little better to know that people wouldn't have to know that she was stood up. But she was still  
hurt a whole lot. She finally got to her house and unlocked the door. The house was dark   
because her parents didn't live there anymore. They were dead. Setsuna went upstairs and   
changed into some pants and a short sleeved t-shirt. She went downstairs and made some dinner  
and hot chocolate. After dinner she curled up on the couch and read and then fell asleep with   
her book in her hand.  
  
Thats all for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed the first part of it. Please come back   
for when I have more done. Also go ahead and tell me what you think. Thanks see you later! =)  



	2. Setsuna's Love Part 2

CHAPTER 2  
The next morning Setsuna slept in. When she finally woke up she realized that it was   
2:00 in the afternoon. She slowly sat up and saw that she fell asleep on the couch reading. She  
sighed and wondered why none of her friends had called yet. She got up and changed into a black  
tank top with kackhi shorts and put on some sneakers. She pulled her long hair back into a bun  
and went to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. After lunch she went outside to work on the  
yard. She had to mow the lawn, weed and plant some flowers. It took her all day to finish the  
yard and when she did she forgot all about Justin and last night. Setsuna wiped her forehead and  
exhaled. "I'm exahusted. I worked my ass of today. Well the yard looks good but I'm sore and   
I'm going to take a bubble bath." Setsuna hurried up and went inside and gathered up soap,   
shampoo, bubbles, a towl and a nice light big long t-shirt for her pajamas. She filled up the   
tube with water and vanilla bubbles and stripped from her dirty clothes. She hung the towl up   
and then she stepped into the tube and sat down. "Ahhhh this is the life" she thought as she   
slid down so her neck was in the bubbles.  
****  
The next morning was Monday. The alarm clock rang and Setsuna got ready for school. She  
felt a whole lot better then she did during the weekend and she was going to completely forget   
about Justin. Really. Who cares about a jerk who will stand you up! Setsuna finished and ran  
downstairs ate some breakfast and ran out the door. Before she started walking she looked up  
into the bright clear blue sky and smiled. "Its a beautiful day today! It feels like spring.   
With the birds singing and warm weather...I can feel that this is going to be a good day." She  
started along the road and she walked with a bounce in her step and her chin held high and proud.  
She knew that she was getting plenty attention from men and some from women too. She heard   
whispers behind her back about that beautiful but mysterious girl. Setsuna finally got to school  
and went right up to her homeroom and sat down waiting for school to begin. Her friends soon   
came in to hear the details of Friday's date.  
"Well, Setsuna said casually, Justin never showed up." The girls all looked shocked,  
then angry.  
"WHY would he DO such a thing! I thought he was a NICE guy!" One of Setsuna's friends  
Amber said.  
"I thought he was a nice guy too. But I guess that looks can be decieving...Oh well. I  
don't care anyway. He wasn't my type anyway." Setsuna replied.  
"Oh but Setsuna. I believe differently. If I do remember correctly I remember you   
always talking about him and how great he was and he was a nice guy and he was just your type.  
I also remember you would try to figure out his schedule so you could "bump" into him and try  
and talk to him." One of Setsuna's classmates, Heather said. She was a real smart alik. A   
bitch and a slut some people think. She always tried to make trouble with people she hated and  
Setsuna was one of them. In fact Setsuna came in first with the hate list. No one knew why  
Heather hated Setsuna so much. Maybe it was becuase Setsuna was jealous because Setsuna had  
long dark green hair with beautiful brown eyes and she was very tall and slender. Meanwhile  
Heather had short shoulder length hair, blue eyes and wasn't very tall but thin. But she wasn't  
as graceful as Setsuna.  
"Oh Heather...this isn't your conversation. What would you know. I think you should   
just leave us alone and go on with your own soap opera life." Setsuna said calmly. Her brown  
eyes sparking.  
"Whatever Setsuna, but you know that in the long run...Justin isn't interested in you,   
Heather laughed then, he actually likes me. ANd on Friday night. We were together." Heather  
once again laughed, even harder then before. Setsuna then looked angry, angry then she had   
ever been. But she kept her cool and said calmly.  
"Well Heather...I do know one thing about Justin that you will never know."  
"What is that."  
"Justin is only interested in one thing...and that is scoring with you. So as you can  
see he will only go out with sluts such as yourself. So whos laughing now?" At that point  
Heather Lunged at Setsuna except the bell rang and everyone had to sit down. No one noticed the  
boy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that could see right through  
you and know every thought that you were thinking. In fact he looked like a young Kurt Cobain   
one might say. Anyway, he looked around the room and then noticed Setsuna. Setsuna got the  
paranoia feeling that someone was watching her and she turned her head quickly and saw the new  
boy sitting there. "Who is he" she thought. "And what is he doing here."  
  
THats all for chapter 2! Stay tuned for part 3! 


End file.
